


Vid: Fear & Delight

by valoise



Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: Embedded Video, Fanvids, M/M, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-01
Updated: 2014-06-01
Packaged: 2018-02-03 01:55:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1726853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valoise/pseuds/valoise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Love and swords-always a dangerous combination.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vid: Fear & Delight

Title: Fear & Delight  
Music: The Correspondents  


**Author's Note:**

> Lyrics:  
> Oh but I know you'll cause me grief  
> Close friends of mine are in disbelief  
> As they can see what's underneath  
> Fluttering lashes red lips and pearly white teeth...  
> I don't show it but I quiver whenever you come near  
> and I cannot decipher between the thrill and the fear,  
> I want to stop but I like it too much to let it stop here,  
> It's wrong but I want you tonight
> 
> It was of my own volition but I fell in deep  
> by running the distance I'd been advised to keep  
> I trot to the wolf as a doting sheep  
> it's wrong but I want you tonight
> 
> Fear and Delight,  
> all the way through the night  
> with a little derring-do I'll fall in love with you
> 
> Fear and Delight,  
> all the way through the night  
> with a little derring-do I'll fall in love with you
> 
> I'm a little boy who's going to be getting his fingers burnt  
> but I can see the lesson's got to got to got to be learnt  
> they say that boys have been destroyed but they weren't  
> It's wrong but I want you tonight
> 
> In any case my friends it's too late  
> like a moth to light like a beast to bate  
> and I know the black widow eat it's mate  
> It's wrong but I want you tonight
> 
> Fear and Delight,  
> all the way through the night  
> with a little derring-do I'll fall in love with you
> 
> Fear and Delight,  
> all the way through the night  
> with a little derring-do I'll fall in love with you


End file.
